


Sasha Nein's Valentine's Day Disaster

by sincerelymendacious



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Finger Fucking, First chapter is SFW, Graphic Sex, Humor, Romance, rating did change, second chapter IS NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelymendacious/pseuds/sincerelymendacious
Summary: This is why Sasha doesn't make impulse purchases.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

The sensible silver sedan came to an abrupt halt in the parking space in front of the pharmacy, the sudden stop jerking both of the vehicle's occupants forward in a manner that could not have been good for the driver's migraine. "Ach, Milla," Sasha said as he put a hand out to prevent himself from smashing into the dashboard, "You nearly drove over the curve."

Milla did not turn to look at him, her head bowed and her long, dark hair obscuring her face. "Sorry, darling," she muttered as she sat back against the seat, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm still not feeling all that well."

Her voice was soft and strained, as though just saying the words caused her more pain. Sasha immediately regretted his admonishing tone. "Do you want me to drive?" he asked. He didn't particularly enjoy driving but he'd bear it if it meant improving Milla's morning somewhat.

Milla turned her head slightly, her bleary eyes on him. "I want you to go in there and buy me some aspirin."

"Ah, yes." He hastily unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. "I will be back momentarily," he assured her as he exited the car.

The pharmacy at this early hour was not crowded, manned only by an elderly woman busily pushing a cleaning cart up and down the aisles and a young fellow who seemed to asleep on his feet at the register. As he wandered through the store, on the lookout for the aisle that stocked the over-the-counter medications (why did every single one of these pharmacies have a different layout? They were all part of the same chain) he could not help but note that the décor left much to be desired. Red and pink cardboard hearts hung from the ceiling, swinging lazily on their strings, some of them looking as though they might fall at any second. Red cloth lined the shelves of a few select aisles, the products stacked on them consisting of fake flowers, boxed chocolates, and little stuffed bears. Big cardboard displays advertising low-end candies stood near every aisle, one even obnoxiously blocking his way.

The reason for these odd decorative choices did not occur to him until he was standing in front of the aspirin. _Oh, it's Valentine's Day,_ he recalled as one of the cardboard hearts near him fell and fluttered to the ground. He immediately put the thought out of his head, focusing all of his attention on deciding which brand of aspirin to purchase. The generic one was cheaper, and had it been his own headache he was trying to alleviate he would have grabbed that without hesitation. But since he was shopping on Milla's behalf, he grudgingly took the smallest bottle of extra-strength Excedrin available, mildly outraged at the fact that this tiny bottle cost three dollars more than the generic brand despite containing fewer pills.

It was only after exiting the medication aisle that the idea of actually acknowledging the holiday occurred to him. Valentine's Day was not something he or Milla celebrated, as more often than not they were too busy with their missions to waste time with it. Sasha, for his part, had difficulty remembering real holidays, let alone these fake ones, and saw little reason why he should be forced to be more romantic towards his partner than usual just because it happened to be the fourteenth of February.

The circumstances were a little different on this particular Valentine's Day. They'd just finished up a rather difficult, high-stakes mission, one that had climaxed in a shoot-out that had pit he and Milla against six mercenaries, all of them cranked up on high doses of illegally-obtained psitanium. They'd emerged from the battle mostly unscathed, but the psychic effort had left Milla (who had done an excellent job of shielding him as he sniped at their assailants) with a splitting headache that had plagued her since the mission's end four hours ago. Sasha thought that, though he did not like the holiday, surprising Milla with a gift lift her spirits up just a tad.

With that thought in mind, Sasha made his way over to the garish shelf with all of the chocolate on it. The shelf was only half-full at this point, most of the boxes small, as the bigger ones had presumably already been picked up by people who cared enough about Valentine's Day to purchase their gifts ahead of time. That was fine by Sasha, as the smaller boxes were cheaper and it wasn't like Milla was going to eat a giant box of chocolate on her own anyway. He grabbed some chocolate-covered cherries (Seven dollars? There were only six in there) and then began making his way over to the check-out. _I should probably get her a card,_ he thought, remembering how she liked to display the various cards she received from friends and family on her mantle. He turned around and headed over to the greeting cards positioned at the back corner of the store.

The Valentine's Day cards were even more picked over than the chocolates. All of them were so…ugly, their bright red and pink designs looking childish and tacky. Sasha could barely look at them for longer than three seconds without cringing. He took the only one that didn't use Comic Sans as a font, a pink one that had glittery, silver flowers on it, and made his way over to the register without reading it.

The cashier came awake as he walked up, giving Sasha a sleepy smile. "' sup bro," he said as Sasha placed his items on the counter, his eyes remaining closed as he spoke.

"Good morning," Sasha replied, hoping that the cashier's sleepy state would prevent him from making extensive small talk.

The cashier didn't even open his eyes as he scanned the items placed before him, a feat that Sasha couldn't help but regard as impressive. "Oh, dude," he asked, pointing at the card. "You need an envelope for that?"

"I do not require one," Sasha answered tersely, not wanting to linger at the check-out any longer than was necessary. "She is waiting for me in the car."

"Nice." The cashier (whose name-badge read 'Cash'- what a ridiculous name) waggled his eyebrows salaciously, which just looked bizarre with his eyes closed. "That'll be 28.99."

Sasha frowned, adding the prices of the chocolate and the aspirin together, accounting for the sales tax. "That card cost eight dollars?"

"Heh, yeah," Cash the Cashier said as he carefully put all of the items into a bag. "Things we do for love, bro."

"Are you sure that's the correct price?" Sasha asked, strongly debating whether or not he should use telepathy to see if the cashier was being truthful. "How would you even know? Your eyes are closed."

"Cash knows what he's doing." Behind him the old lady had snuck up with her cart in a manner that the assassins that the Psychonauts definitely did not employ would have envied. "Pay the man!" she ordered. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of her mop, and her expression implied that she'd be mopping him up next if he stepped out of line.

Reluctantly, Sasha took his wallet out and handed the cashier his credit card. The cashier took it and then, with what seemed to be great effort on his part, pried his heavy eyelids open, looking down at the card with surprisingly clear blue eyes. "May I see I.D.?" he requested, flipping the card over. Sasha handed it to him. The cashier frowned, looking from one card to the other. "Aw, dude, I can't accept this," he said, holding the I.D. and the credit card up. "The names don't match."

That was indeed true- the name on the credit card read 'John Belgarde' and Sasha had mistakenly given the cashier a Maryland license that listed his name as 'Armand Lassier.' "Ah, pardon me," Sasha said as he took the I.D. back and replaced it with the correct one. "I meant to give you this one."

The cashier took it, scrutinized it for a moment, and then gave it back with a smile, satisfied that everything was now in order. "'s'all good, man," he said, his eyes closing as he swiped the card through the reader. The receipt printed, the cashier put it in the bag, and then gave the bag to Sasha with a 'have a nice day!' before promptly falling back into a slumber.

"Yes. You too," Sasha replied as he gathered his belongings, sparing the old lady a quick nod before hurrying out of the pharmacy.

When he returned to the car he found Milla resting her head against the cool glass of the window. "Here you go," he said, dumping the entire bag unceremoniously onto her lap as he settled into the passenger's seat.

Milla reached into the bag, a look of confusion falling upon her face as she pulled out the chocolates. "This isn't aspirin," she said.

"There's aspirin in there," Sasha said as he buckled his seat belt. "It's Valentine's Day," he added as an afterthought.

Milla gave a wordless hum as she dug through the bag, more interested in soothing her headache than in the other items he had purchased. It was not until after she had taken two of the pills and washed them down with a sip of water that she said "It's Valentine's Day?"

Sasha nodded solemnly. "It is indeed."

"I forgot, baby," Milla said as she examined the box of chocolates. "I'm sorry."

Sasha shrugged, neither surprised nor bothered. "I only remembered it because the store's hideous décor reminded me," he admitted.

"I'll make it up to you, darling, I promise," Milla said, and Sasha had little doubt that she would make good on that once they got back home. "You even got my favorite! I love chocolate-covered cherries!"

She smiled at him so sweetly, her expression still edged with pain, that Sasha had to look away. "I thought that it would make you feel marginally better," he said, the faintest bit of heat rising up the back of his neck. He decided not to mention that the chocolates had been picked up by chance, rather than out of any intention on his part. "Although, I do not believe that candy will do your headache any good."

"I'm still going to eat them," she said as she set the candy onto the cup holder. "Thank you!" She reached over and put her hand on his knee, her touch sending a warm pulse rocketing up his leg as she squeezed. "I really appreciate it." She took her hand away and Sasha felt the loss of it immediately, and he hoped that he would experience more of it once they returned to headquarters. "Oh, you even got me a card!" she said excitedly as she pulled it out of the bag. "You've never gotten me a card before!"

"I haven't?" Sasha thought back to all of the other holidays that he had spent with her and realized that she was right. _Well, the card is the least important part of the gift anyway,_ Sasha justified to himself. _If I want to express a sentiment to her, I don't need a piece of cardboard to do that._

Milla read the front of the card, her expression morphing from delighted to puzzled. Sasha wasn't sure why- he hadn't read the card while in the store and his eyesight was too poor to decipher the white, cursive lettering from where he sat. _If that card has an offensive message on it, I will march right back into the store and get my eight dollars back,_ he swore as Milla flipped it open.

A high pitched sound that could have been a cry of horror or a shriek of laughter escaped Milla's throat as she read the card. "Oh, dear," she said, her voice shaking with an emotion that Sasha could not identify. "Sasha, honey…" she trailed off, as though she had some bad news that she was uncertain of how to break to him. "Did you, ah-" She cut herself off with a laugh, quickly regaining control of herself. "I don't think you meant to buy this."

Frowning, Sasha took the card from Milla and felt the blood drain from his face as he read what was printed within it. In bold, cursive lettering, the words 'Happy Mother's Day' stood out against the stark, white background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milla wants to give Sasha a gift of her own, but headquarters is so far away! What's a girl to do? (blow him in the car, obviously).

"It's the employee's fault, really."

Milla nodded absently in response, paying more attention to the road ahead of her than to her partner's continued insistence that he had not purposely bought her a Mother's Day card as part of her Valentine's Day present. It had been an hour since they'd left the pharmacy and in that time Sasha had gone on one tirade after another regarding the store's staff, who he seemed to be convinced had conspired together to ruin his day. Milla suspected that he was only trying to cover his embarrassment - though his expression was set in its usual inscrutable stoicism, she could see the faintest hint of a flush on the high points of his cheeks whenever she peered at him from out of the corner of her eye.

"They should have taken more care to ensure that all of the cards were in their proper place," he continued, arms crossed over his chest. "It wasn't busy. That cashier could have come out from behind the counter to re-organize."

They drove past a sign informing them that they had left the city limits. A long, lonely highway stretched out before them, with few other cars sharing the road. The exit they needed to take was almost two hours away and then there was another hour and a half of driving after that, and since there were few sights to see along the road, it would prove to be a very dull few hours if something was not done to spice things up. "People are always putting things back in the wrong spots, Sasha," Milla pointed out as she reached for another chocolate-covered cherry (there was little chance of the box making it to headquarters, as she'd already eaten half of them already). "You can't expect them to have everything in perfect order all of the time."

"It's what they get paid to do, isn't it?" Sasha shot back, the petulance in his tone making him sound like a sulky child.

Milla couldn't help but find it cute. "You want one of these?" she asked, offering the candy to him. He shook his head, so she ate it instead, pressing it to the roof of her mouth. It broke on her tongue, the sweet flavors of the syrupy cherry and smooth chocolate mingling together.

"I should have gone back in and demanded a refund," Sasha grumbled as she chewed. The only reason he hadn't was because Milla had insisted on keeping the card. She wasn't going to display it with the others- it would cause her guests too much confusion- but she was going to store it among her most treasured keepsakes. One gloomier days she could pull it out, remember the look on Sasha's face when he realized his error, and then laugh herself silly.

"I spent seven dollars on that card," he said, his jaw clenched in annoyance. "Plus tax."

Milla was touched that he'd spent nearly thirty dollars on her. When he'd gone into the pharmacy she'd expected him to return with the smallest, cheapest bottle of aspirin available. But he'd surprised her, a considerable feat seeing as she'd known him for almost two decades. Not only had he sprung for the name brand stuff (a small bottle, yes, but it wasn't like she needed more than two pills), he'd also gone out of his way to get her favorite chocolates and a nice card. So what if had been for the wrong holiday? The effort was still sweet, and his thoughtfulness had really cheered her up after that difficult mission and the awful headache she'd suffered afterwards. She had every intention of repaying his thoughtfulness the moment she found a spot secluded enough to do so.

That moment was rapidly approaching. On the left, the remains of what had once been a gas station stood, its sign long removed. A half-dilapidated building wasn't the most romantic of locales, but Milla couldn't recall there being anyplace better up ahead and she didn't think she could wait the three or so hours it would take to get back to headquarters to give Sasha his gift.

"This all could have been avoided," Sasha said as she hit the gas pedal, "if the clerk had just opened his eyes." He paused, switching his gaze to the speedometer. "Milla, why are you-"

With no warning to her partner, Milla swerved over to the next lane and pulled into the gas station's parking lot. She drove the car around to the back of the building, parking just as roughly as she had in front of the pharmacy. Perhaps a little too roughly- Sasha had only just been able to keep himself from careening forward. "Ah, sorry baby," she said as she put the car in park and switched it off.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, glancing out and then, upon realizing the view of the highway was completely blocked, turned back to her. "Have we been followed?" he asked, his body growing tense.

He was worried now, and reasonably so, given the sort of mission they had just completed. She really shouldn't have let her excitement carry her away like that. "There's nothing wrong, darling," she said, reaching out to touch his shoulder reassuringly.

The tension left his face, but the frown didn't. "Then why have we stopped?" he demanded to know, an edge of impatience in his voice. "Why are we parked behind this building?" There was a tic in his jaw, but he didn't try to shake off her hand. "I have an important project that I must get back to at the lab, and I'd prefer to keep the unnecessary delays to a minimum."

He was very annoyed at the unexpected stop, but Milla wasn't deterred. "I stopped here," she said, massaging his shoulder gently, "so that I could give you your Valentine's Day present."

His face instantly brightened at the prospect of a present, but became skeptical before she had time to enjoy it. "How can you have a present for me if you claimed earlier to have forgotten it was Valentine's Day?" he asked, flicking a bang off of his forehead.

Milla supposed that she should have been frustrated by his obtuseness- after all, it should have been fairly obvious why she had suddenly gotten off the highway and parked them in a spot where nobody else was likely to see them. Maybe she would have been annoyed on a different day, when her mood wasn't quite as light, but right now it just made her anticipation grow. "I did forget," she admitted shamelessly. She slid her hand down his shoulder, her fingers dancing along the length of his arm teasingly as it drifted down. "But since you were so sweet and reminded me," she reached his hand and grasped it, gently pulling it toward her, "I've been thinking of ways I could match it." She carefully pulled his glove off, setting it on the dashboard before bringing his bare hand to her lips. "And I think I know just the thing." She pressed her mouth onto the back of his palm, keeping her eyes on his face as she moved her lips over his knuckles.

Had she not been watching his expression so intently, she may have missed the way his features relaxed, the warm blush that spread over his cheeks, and the soft intake of breath when she turned his hand over and dragged her tongue along his palm. "That is, ah, yes," he said, sounding as though he were trying keep his tone cool and steady and failing. "This is...adequate. More than adequate, I'd say." He winced at his own awkwardness, and Milla had to press his hand against her mouth to stifle her giggles.

She let go of his hand, her lips curving up into a smile. "Glad you think so, baby." She unbuckled her seatbelt with one hand while the other reached over his lap to undo his. "I would have felt just terrible if you didn't like my gift." She placed her hand over the crotch of his pants, pleased at the way his cock twitched underneath his slacks.

He hissed at the friction, clutching the armrest. "Ah, Milla," he said as she massaged his dick through two layers of clothing. "Is this…is this really okay?"

"Oh it's fine," Milla replied casually, as though she were answering a question regarding a scheduled event rather than performing a lewd act on her boyfriend in a rental car that the agency was paying for. "Nobody is going to catch us here, I don't think."

"No, I meant-" he gasped as she put more pressure on his rapidly growing erection, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Your headache," he said a second later, sweat already beginning to bead on his brow.

Her headache had dulled to a light throb, the pain pretty much negligible at this point. "Don't worry about it," she said dismissively, her fingers tracing the zipper of his slacks. "I'll feel much better after this." Cupping the back of his head, she pulled him toward her so that her lips could meet his.

If he had any doubts as to whether or not this was a good idea, they seemed to leave him the second she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He shifted forward immediately, getting as close to her as he could with the cup holder in the way, running his ungloved hand up her back, his touch leaving a warm imprint on the cool satiny material of her dress. She sighed in appreciation when he began massaging the back of her neck, his fingers applying just the right amount of pressure as he caressed her skin.

Arousal was already pooling in the pit of her stomach, even with just this single kiss. Seeing no reason to drag things out, Milla undid the button to Sasha's fly and delicately tugged the zipper down. He groaned into her mouth as his cock sprang free of its confines, his audible relief making her smile. She took his cock into her hand and ran it along the shaft, enjoying the hard, silky feel of it. He dug his nails into the skin at the base of her neck, the sensation sending a tingle down her spine. Encouraged by the loss of control, she gave his cock a few quick strokes, swirling her thumb over the slit every time she came to the head.

"Ah-" He broke the kiss and pulled away, his hand moving to her shoulder. "Milla," he said, sounding more than a little breathless. "Your hands," he swallowed back a gasp after one particularly swift stroke, "they're a little dry."

She immediately ceased all movement and let go of his cock. "I didn't mean that you should stop," he said quickly. "Just get some hand cream."

The comment had annoyed her a little; more due to the timing of it rather than the veracity (it was the middle of winter- of course her hands were dried out). She shook it off, deciding that now was as good a time as any to move on to something a little more intense. "Never mind that, baby," she said, kissing his check, his jaw, and then trailing her lips down his neck.

"Wait." He stopped her before she could bend forward enough to reach his cock, pushing her upright. "I think I can move this," he said, as he pulled the cup holder back and up.

Well that made things a lot easier! She scooted over into the space left by the cup holder's removal and set her mouth to work on his cock, tasting the salty drops of pre-cum that had already beaded up on the tip, spreading it around on the head with her tongue. The strangled groan that escaped his mouth and the ragged pants that came after went straight to her cunt, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every bob of her head. He was trying very hard to maintain control of himself- she could tell by the way his fingers gripped her hair, though he made no attempt to speed up her pace by forcefully tugging her head. One hand was kept firmly in place as she moved and sucked and slid her tongue along the shaft, while the other carded through her long, dark hair, pushing the loose strands away from her face so they wouldn't get in her way.

By this point her clit was throbbing, and she was sorely tempted to slip her hand between her legs to give herself some relief. He seemed to have picked up on her arousal, as he reached out with his left hand and, after giving her ass a hard, squeeze, lifted her dress up and slid his hand into her panties. With his slender, deft fingers, he dipped his fingers into her cunt and moved up to her clit, rubbing circles into it, hot pleasure spreading through her body in response to his ministrations. She moaned against his cock, the resulting vibration causing the muscles of his thighs to bunch up under her fingers.

He drew his fingers away from her clit and put two of them inside of her, thrusting them in as far as he could from the slightly awkward angle. She arched back, driving them in deeper, sucking hard on the tip as he curled his fingers in a way that made her cunt squeeze around them.

She was close, he was close, and if they kept going like this they'd both get themselves off within the next couple of minutes. But then he pulled his fingers out of her, leaving a frustrating emptiness in their place. "Milla," he said, pushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Stop." Lips still wrapped around his cock, Milla glanced up, taking in Sasha's expression, his flushed cheeks, his slightly askew glasses, the hair sticking to his forehead. "I want you to…" he trailed off as he looked away and re-adjusted his glasses, face coloring even more.

Milla began pulling up, dragging her tongue teasingly up the shaft as she took her mouth off of him and sat back. She swallowed, mouth and chin still wet with saliva. "What do you want, darling?" she asked, her voice a bit rough. The question was technically unnecessary- what he wanted was painfully obvious- but she liked hearing him say it, liked hearing him tell her what to do with deep, smooth voice of his.

He turned back to her, looking her up and down behind his dark shades. He brought his hand (the ungloved one, still slick with her juices) up and slowly ran it along the front of her dress, pausing at her breast to give her nipple a light pinch, before caressing the side of her face. She took his thumb between her lips and sucked, the taste of her still lingering on his skin. He swallowed; his gaze fixed on her mouth, and then took his hand away and pulled her into a hot, deep kiss. "Ride me," he muttered against her mouth before nipping at her bottom lip. "Please."

He didn't need to ask twice. She hurriedly pulled her red, lacey panties off, tossed them onto the dashboard and then pushed him back against his seat. She straddled his lap as best as she could in the small space, taking his erection, glistening with saliva and pre-cum, into her hand and raised her hips up, guiding it into her.

There wasn't a whole lot of room to maneuver, but she managed to find a good rhythm, wrapping her arms around his neck as she bounced in his lap, his hands grasping her hips and digging into her flesh. A spark of electric pleasure coursed through her whole body every time she came down on his cock, the walls of her cunt clamping down around him even tighter with every rise and fall. She need more, needed to press herself against him, needed to feel his lips, his tongue, his teeth on her neck, her breasts, anywhere.

As though he had read her mind (which he might have done, ha) he leaned forward and buried his face into the place where her shoulder met her neck, his damp hair tickling her jaw as his teeth grazed her throat. Suddenly he was no longer passively following her rhythm but actively trying to control it, lifting her up and slamming her back down at a quickened pace, bucking his hips up to meet hers. Milla let out a gasp he kissed the hollow of her throat, letting go of his shoulders to pull down her dress just enough to expose her breasts. No instruction was needed; he instantly bent his head forward and, still thrusting into her, latched his mouth onto her nipple and sucked hard through the flimsy material of her bra.

Everything seemed to fall away then- the increasing temperature in the car, the sound of the seat creaking as they moved, the way her dress clung to her sweat-soaked skin, even her headache (pretty much gone now)- as they both reached closer to their peaks. Milla let her eyes flutter closed, ignoring everything except the sensation of Sasha's mouth on her nipple and the way cock his filled her. She had to enjoy it as much as she could, as she knew from the way his pace became more erratic and from how he was groaning at her breast that he would not last much longer.

Her prediction came true half-a second later when she felt him release into her tight heat. He gave one last thrust up, and then collapsed against her, exhausted. Milla let him, stroking his hair as he rested against her, his body pleasantly heavy in her arms. His cock was softening inside of her, and her cunt was still pulsing with its own unreached climax but that was fine, she could wait a moment for him to catch his breath.

Seconds crept by. Then Sasha drew his hands up her back, breathing deeply through his nose, inhaling her scent. He looked up at her, his face soft, devoid of its usual sternness and oh, his glasses were halfway down his nose, better fix that. She set them right, and then tipped his head back and kissed him slowly, grazing his lips gently before deepening the kiss. He reciprocated, one of his hands sliding between her legs and finding her aching clit. Bringing her to a much-awaited completion did not take long, a few quick rubs on her clit as they kissed was all it took. The pleasure spread out slowly through her core, making its way languidly to her toes and fingertips.

She parted away from him once her orgasm subsided, lifting herself up off of his cock, and then carefully slid over to the driver's seat, her limbs heavy with fatigue. They spent a few moments getting themselves back together as best they could. A glance into the vanity mirror revealed that he'd left some marks on her neck and chest- she'd have to cover them up before they reported in.

He put his hand on hers before she could start the car up again. "Milla," he said, his fingers interlacing with hers, his expression soft and affectionate in the way it often got after sex. "This, uh, gift," he paused, looking away for a second before returning his gaze to her. "I think it was much better than mine." He ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Milla smiled, a warm glow spreading through her chest as she regarded her partner. "Aww, sweetheart," she said, squeezing his hand. "Happy Mother's Day." She laughed at the face he made and then let go to start the car back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Reader! Like dunking on German nerds? Think Milla is really, really hot? Love the Sasha/Milla ship? Then send me a message on discord (username is sincerelymendacious, same as on here) and I'll toss you an invite to the psychowhatsits server! It's a really great place to talk about The Most Excellent Game Psychonauts!We get really in-depth about the campers and game world and love having long discussions about the game! Message me anytime, and I will try to get back to you as promptly as possible!


End file.
